


Introductions

by sleepismyfriend



Series: Neighbours [1]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If his smile was any indication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I created Greg. Greg lives next to the Chandra's. You will learn more about Greg as we go along. :0)

"Hullo." He had walked up, offering his hand out as Sarah eyed him. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you. Just moved in over, well, next to them. Didn't see anyone around, thought I'd introduce myself. My name's Greg."

"Sarah Jane Smith." She shook his hand, pretending to smile. It wasn't that she didn't deal well with change, just people. New people made her rather cautious.

"Hullo, Sarah Jane." He smiled, holding her hand a bit longer than she expected, and Sarah sensed that this one was going to be more than enough trouble.

If his smile was any indication, anyway.


End file.
